Fighting the Nine Realms
by you-animal
Summary: "Do not forget, Loki, that I am not simply another opponent from Midgard, nor am I merely your brother," Sigyn raised her chin, "I am your wife. I have loved you for over a century. I will fight the Nine Realms to bring you back to me if I must – and I will win." Loki/OCSigyn. Pre-Thor to Avengers 1. AU Ending.


Labelled as OCSigyn because although Sigyn is actually Loki's wife from Norse mythology, I have created my own version of her which is completely different. I'd like to keep her as my own.

* * *

 _Lady Aurelia's sunroom_ , Sigyn mused, _had to be the most utterly boring place in the Nine Realms_.

It was pleasant enough, on a warm day when the sun spilled in through the glass ceiling and the sky was a clear, brilliant blue overhead. Lady Aurelia had filled the room with all manner of bright, sweet-smelling flowers and rich, deep-green vines, so that one had the impression of being outside without the impracticalities of it – such as a chilly breeze or, perhaps, even some dirt. Really, what made the sunroom so completely tedious was not the room itself but rather those who occupied it; namely, Lady Liryn's personal group of friends.

They were seated in a circle like a flock of silly, tittering birds. Lady Liryn was at the centre of the conversation as usual, for she was young and pretty and wealthy, and had a healthy sense of self-importance. Today she was wearing a white silk gown that made her pale complexion look positively ill – but apparently white gowns were the fashion in Asgard currently, and one could not be behind. Sigyn supposed that the Ladies of Asgard must spend more time actually out of doors instead of in sunrooms, thus they were not likely to appear as one of the undead when dressed in white.

All the Ladies held their embroidery in their laps, more as a placeholder to make them appear occupied and accomplished rather than for anything useful, for they were far more interested in gossiping than in their needlework. Sigyn herself had brought a book on basic magical theory, for she found that though she enjoyed embroidery it took little of her concentration and she ended up hearing far more of their conversation than she wished to.

" _Really?"_ Lady Aurelia was gasping currently, soft grey eyes wide and face glowing. She had been in a jovial mood all afternoon because Lady Liryn had stated that she was to host the weekly "Court" meeting, as it was a fine day and Aurelia's sunroom was so lovely. It was a compliment all the Ladies strove for.

"Oh yes," Lady Liryn answered smugly, tossing her golden hair so that it shimmered in the sun. "And Lord Seist then told me himself, at our Lady Filrys' ball just last week, that he did not think there was a woman in the Nine Realms who captivated him as utterly as I!"

How curious, considering he had said the exact same to Sigyn just a few months prior, at a different ball. Clearly it was a line he used often.

"I did think he paid particular attention to you that night," Lady Filrys added sagely. Being the only one of the women to have married, even if it was just a few months ago, she seemed to feel she had an authority when it came to men.

Sigyn sighed to herself, gazed fixed out of the window to the rolling lawns of Lady Aurelia's immaculate gardens. As fascinating as she found magical theory, despite having no magical talent herself, she had already read the book a thousand times and failed to be interested in it any longer. She had always had an insatiable desire for knowledge, be it in magic, history, mathematics, or the culture of the other Realms – Midgardian poetry was a particular favourite of hers. However, she had found that Vanaheim's resources were severely lacking. The only available books skimmed the surface of the subjects, and it was a narrow range of subjects to begin with. Unlike Asgard, society in Vanaheim was stuck in centuries past, favouring skills in needlework or sword fighting rather than the pursuit of knowledge. Not to mention the ridiculous focus on etiquette that persisted. Perhaps it was not the resources that were lacking, just Vanaheim itself.

"Lady Sigyn?"

Her musings interrupted, Sigyn waited a moment before she obliged Lady Liryn and turned her attention away from the window. The other Ladies were all looking to her expectantly. It always amused her, how they would continue to admire her despite how obnoxiously she treated them. She knew she was not particularly likable – oh, she could be wonderfully charming when she wished, but she had no desire for these women to like her. Not when she already had their respect and hero-worship without even trying.

"Forgive me, Lady Liryn, I must have been so engrossed in my book that I did not hear you," Sigyn beguiled with a smile, her tone heavily sardonic. She hadn't been looking at the book at all and everyone knew it, but they did not question her.

"Lady Eldris believes I could be engaged by the end of the month based on Lord Seist's obvious preference for me," Lady Liryn boasted, "but your opinion does mean so much to me. Tell me, do you think it possible?"

Sigyn suppressed a roll of her eyes. Her father, Lord Njord, was the High Steward of Vanaheim – effectively the ruler, though he was under Asgard's direction. As such, all the Ladies followed her around like her own personal entourage and looked for her approval on everything, hoping to increase their status. Lady Liryn was the worst, always attempting to make out that she and Sigyn were particular friends, when in reality Sigyn could not stand the woman. The only reason Sigyn attended these gatherings at all was that, these days, she really had nothing better to do. Besides, mocking them was always amusing.

"Based only on his apparent preferences, I think it quite possible that Lord Seist could be engaged to a number of women by the end of the month," she replied disinterestedly. The Ladies all looked aghast, Lady Liryn outraged. Sigyn continued unconcerned, "however, as you are the wealthiest attractive woman in his acquaintance, I daresay you will win him in the end."

Which was true, since Sigyn had turned down his ardent attempts to court her and so Lady Liryn was now his best option. Sigyn was no fool, she knew it was her beauty and her position that had tempted Lord Seist regardless of him insisting his affection, but whether or not his feelings had been genuine mattered little. She certainly had no intention of marrying such a pathetic, brainless fop, even if he did love her.

"Well," said Lady Liryn, frowning, unsure as to whether she should be flattered or insulted. She settled on overlooking it altogether, "in any case, I think we shall be very handsome together!"

The Ladies all rushed to agree. Sigyn decided that she was finished with this tiresome charade now that her meagre entertainment was over. With a heavy sigh she snapped her book closed loudly, immediately disrupting the conversation and turning all attention back to herself.

"Unfortunately, I must be going," she said in a way that suggested she did not think it unfortunate at all. "I have business to attend to."

"Oh! You mean organising for the Queen's visit?" Lady Idi piped up eagerly. Sigyn had not been thinking of it – had in fact been thinking of going out riding, so that she might feel the wind in her hair and have some time alone. But it did present a convenient excuse, so she did not deny it.

"I cannot imagine what it is like, having Queen Frigga stay in my own home," Lady Aurelia contemplated dreamily. She was, perhaps, the most simple-minded of the group. "Do you not feel so honoured?"

"Not overly," Sigyn dismissed, slipping her book into her purse. Every decade or so the Queen of Asgard journeyed to Vanaheim, a tradition that was supposed strengthen the bonds between the two Realms since Queen Frigga had been Vanir herself before her marriage to the All-Father. Sigyn had nothing against the Queen, but her visits meant that for three days Sigyn's home was flooded with guards and handmaidens and maids and stable boys and Norns knew who else – everyone who was in any way the Queen's personal servant or companion. It made the whole experience rather stressful, figuring out how to feed and house everyone and allow them to carry out their duties as efficiently as possible.

Not to mention the feast that occurred on the second night, involving all the most prominent Lords and Ladies of Vanaheim in honour of their Royal visitor. That was also hers to arrange – considering the politics of the seating places alone gave her a headache.

"I do so love her visits," Lady Otlia commented, "it gives us a chance to see the fashions. No doubt she and her handmaidens will be wearing white. Don't you think, Lady Liryn?"

"Most likely," Lady Liryn asserted importantly, smoothing down her own gown. Privately, Sigyn thought that if the Queen did wear white she would certainly look a lot better in it. The Lady actually had taste.

"It is a shame the Princes do not accompany her," Lady Eldris complained, gaining murmurs of agreement. They had all heard tales of the handsome Princes of Asgard – mainly of Prince Thor and his many heroic adventures. Becoming a princess was the dream of all the young ladies of Vanaheim.

"Clearly the Princes have other pressing matters to attend to," Sigyn disparaged, _such as heavy drinking, if those stories of Prince Thor were also true._ She stood gracefully, one of Lady Aurelia's servants – a mousy girl with a dour expression – hurrying to help her into her cloak. It was deep blue with a silver clasp at her throat to match the silver thread at the neck and wrists of her silken, navy gown.

"It is a shame you cannot stay longer, Lady Sigyn. You know how I value your company," Lady Liryn simpered. Still, it was true enough – Sigyn _did_ know how she valued her company, and it was nothing to do with true friendship. "Perhaps we can go shopping for new gowns next week for the Queen's feast – it has been so long since our last trip together."

"Perhaps," Sigyn agreed, focusing on pulling on her soft, leather gloves. "But then, perhaps I will be busy washing my hair."

Lady Liryn's brow furrowed, unable to understand if this was a joke or not. Probably wondering if she, too, should be spending so much effort on washing her hair that it would take an entire day. Really, it was far too easy sometimes.

"See to it that my carriage is brought around," Sigyn instructed the girl, who gave a neat curtsy before going to follow the order. "And do sit down, Lady Aurelia. I doubt I will get lost on my way to your front door."

With that, Sigyn swept from the room without a backward glance. If she was going to die of boredom, she would do it in her own home.


End file.
